Honoka (Love Live!)
How Honoka joined the Tourney Honoka's family owns a Japanese sweets shop named Homura. She lives at the back of the shop with her mother, father, and little sister. Since she was young, she has been friends with Minami Kotori, and she befriended Sonoda Umi after inviting her to a game of hide-and-seek. She is also friends with Fumiko, Hideko and Mika at school. Her grandmother and her mother are both graduates from Otonokizaka. Honoka is an optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright side of things. She is determined and once her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. This is believed to be the driving force behind μ's formation and success. But because of her persistent personality, she often overexerts herself. Her personality is similar to Hoshizora Rin's because they are both determined and hard-working. For example, in Season 1 Episode 7, Honoka, Rin and Yazawa Nico had to work hard to pass exams in order to enter the Love Live! (School Idol Tournament), and are known as the "San baka" (三馬鹿 lit. Three Idiots). She likes to eat bread, but she does not enjoy eating red bean paste or white bean paste despite working at her family's Japanese sweets shop. With the Muse invited to not only perform, but also compete in the Second Tourney, Honoka is excited for the chance to perform in front of several fighters. What she doesn't know is that she is being targeted by Storm Shadow, who seeks to recruit her into Cobra Command. Character Select Screen Appearance When highlighted Holds her hand near her waist. After the announcer calls her name Swings her arms up as she shouts "Good morning, ladies!" then pulls out a microphone as the camera zooms saying "It's another glorious day today!" Special Moves Hammer Knuckle (Neutral) Honoka jumps and does an arching punch. Handstand Wipe (Side) Honoka handstands and swings her heels up and swings them down again. Hurricane Upper (Up) Honoka twirls her legs on the ground and jumps with an uppercut. Drastic Slingshot (Down) Honoka spins forward while slapping her hands and claps her hands, knocking her opponent away. Shotgun Rap Attack (Hyper Smash) Honoka swings her feet. If she hits, she juggles her opponent with two punches, then a lifting kick, then finishes by thrusting her palms and knocking him/her away. Dance Party (Final Smash) Honoka slams her hips into the opponent. If they hit, she and the opponent begin to dance to Ai wa Taiyou Ja Nai? for 9 seconds. With the opponent's guard dropped, she smirks and slams her palms into the opponent and knocks him/her away. Bonus Costumes Kousaka_Honoka_Character_Profile_(Pose_6).png|Muse Idol Honoka Kousaka_Honoka_Character_Profile_(Pose_3).png|Europop Honoka R_430_Transformed_Honoka.png|Showgirl Honoka SR_235_Honoka.png|Cheerleader Honoka SR_735_Honoka.png|Printemps Honoka SR_636_Transformed_Honoka_SMILING!_Event.png|Samurai Honoka UR_980_Transformed_Honoka_Pool_Ver._(Part2).png|Orange-Yellow Bikini Honoka Muse Idol Honoka Honoka's first Bonus Costume is her Muse Idol costume. To unlock, one must clear Classic Mode with Honoka. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You unlocked Honoka's Muse Idol costume. It's time for the real party to start!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus. Europop Honoka Honoka's second Bonus Costume is her outfit that resembles some Europop singers. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Honoka without continuing. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Yowzers, you've opened Honoka's Europop costume. I bet even Rammstein and Dschinghis Khan are gonna drop jaws!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus twice. Showgirl Honoka Honoka's third Bonus Costume is her showgirl costume. To unlock, one must kill at least 200 Smash Run enemies with Honoka. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Honoka's showgirl outfit's about to begin the rumble!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus thrice. Cheerleader Honoka Honoka's fourth Bonus Costume is her cheerleader outfit. To unlock, one must clear Break the Targets Level 2 with Honoka. After the targets are destroyed, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Hoohaa, hoohaa! Honoka's cheerleader costume is now at your control! Maybe she could be the Dancing Queen!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus four times. Printemps Honoka Honoka's fifth Bonus Costume is her first idol outfit, her Printemps costume. To unlock, one must defeat Keesi in Classic Mode with Honoka. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've gained access Honoka's Printemps costume! That may make Lordi wanna think twice before performing!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus five times. Samurai Honoka Honoka's sixth Bonus Costume is her samurai costume. To unlock, one must execute 10 Dramatic Finishes with Honoka. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Waiya! Guess what, you've unlocked Honoka's samurai costume! Maybe the Yoshida Brothers will want a co-star?" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus six times. Orange-Yellow Bikini Honoka Honoka's seventh Bonus Costume is her Orange-Yellow Bikini. To unlock, one must win 50 Survival Mode matches with Honoka. After the 50th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've earned Honoka's Orange-Yellow Bikini! It could put TOMATO CUBE to shame!" Then, highlight Honoka and press Minus seven times. Victory Animations #Honoka takes out some bread and says "And now, I can enjoy my delicious bread!" #Honoka does two circular kicks and a circular slap saying "But going to that school is a longtime family tradition!" #Honoka jumps and spins her arms then kneels on the ground saying "Now I'm on the rise!" On-Screen Appearance Skips to her point and says "How silly of me, of course it was a dream!" Trivia *Honoka's rival is the ninja bodyguard of Cobra Command, Thomas Arashikage better known as Storm Shadow, and her second rival is Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father. *Honoka Kosaka shares her German voice actress with Popo of the Ice Climbers, Agitha and Toph Beifong. *Honoka Kosaka shares her Arabic voice actress with Tony Tony Chopper, Lucina, Jody Summer, Leifang, Sypha Belnades, Raine Sage, April, the Tower Dragon, Coby, Kamika, Mother Brain, Lillia, Kuroyukihime, Kitana, Mileena, Lady Hayakawa, Ringo Noyamano, Angel, Luong, Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki and Nanao Ise. Category:Love Live! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume